


Watching For Her Chance

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: fandom and line from poem: Life on Mars - "And as the Rose appears,"<br/>Also, 50 words</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watching For Her Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fandom and line from poem: Life on Mars - "And as the Rose appears,"  
> Also, 50 words

After the war, Granny’d been forced out of welding. “Never saw another job like it, but that taught me to know what I want and watch for my chance.”

There weren’t any female detectives … yet, but women were serving as officers. Annie took the job and watched for her chance.


End file.
